hero_oh_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Filler pages
Filler pages are pages that do not follow the main story, are canon or take place in the HOH universe at all. 165 and 166 - Filler pages by Jetrel pages 165 and 166 of APTGG were the first filler pages in APTGG and they were made by his friend, pixel artist Jetrel. These pages mainly use Neorice's art, though 2 sprites were made by Jetrel. The alien head on page 165 and the ghost on page 166. Page 165 uses the font Comic Sans MS, probably as a joke, instead of the usual DigitalStrip. Page 166 returns to the normal font. Content Page 165 shows Noah ripping off his face, after his friends tell him they know his secret, and showing that he is actually an alien. Page 166 shows a ghost pointing to a guard in an inn. As Jetrel says its a reference in the comment, its specualted that its a reference to Discworld. The guard can be interpreted as City Watch and that Death is near. 289 to 294 - The last pages of APTGG On page 282 Neorice announces he is going on vacation for 3 weeks and thus will be auto-updating.http://neorice.com/aptgg_282 However on page 283, Eugene announces that "Neorice wasn't capable of buffering this far and he's not afraid to admit it!", we can gather that Neorice has run out of buffer to this point and that's why we got these filler pages. Page 291 is the last page of the holiday filler. Page 291 was on the 5th of August, page 292 is on October 18th, So a long time has passed. Page 292's comment says "READ THE NEWS PAGE", from the commens we can assume that Neorice is unsure about what to do with his comic. Page 293 is on December 25th- a sunday-where Neorice announces he has to figure things out before working on another comic, he says the reason of not uploading anything is that he is starting an internship. 3 days later he uploads the last filler page, 294, this already is in the new HoH style. Content Page 289 is a white canvas with Eugene and Tobi talking about how Neorice has run out of filler content. Below that is a large text saying "SPECULATION TIME !!!" below that the sprites of 3 and sunny with a text asking who would win. Page 290 shows insight on how Neorice develops his character and story, given by various characters from the comic. It features some photos showing pages with character designs. Page 291 features 2 characters from page 263http://neorice.com/aptgg_263 discussing the filer pages with no background, they make some jokes about pop culture references. On page 292 we can see Burk talking about himself to some sheep on a grassy plain. Page 293 shows Tobi talking with a green-haired girl about how empty the website is, on the last panel we see Burk wishing a potted plant Merry Christmas while Pablo asks him if this is really necessary. This filler page has a very minimalistic background, having only a grey gradient as a floor and a sky with some clouds. Page 294 shows 2 characters talking to each other with a talking pig. The last panel features a Tobi sprite with paper cut-out lines around it, with Tobi in the left-bottom corner telling the audience that this paper-cut out is an apology for the page. References Category:Comic Category:APtGG